


Are you sure you wanna do this little girl?

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Tik Tok, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Gen, Hidan uses tik tok, Humor, Sasuke is a tik tok fuckboy, Sasuke is tik tok famous, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tik Tok has taken the elemental nations by storm. When it is brought to his attention that his younger brother, Sasuke, runs a tik tok account, Itachi does the next best thing he can think of.He signs up for Tik Tok.
Relationships: Hidan & Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a rainy day in Amegakure. Actually, every day is rainy. 

Hidan lounges back on the couch, scrolling down on his cracked iPhone as he goes through the For You page on Tik Tok. Much to his surprise, he sees something he wasn’t really expecting. Sasuke, Itachi’s younger brother, wearing a revealing top with his hair gelled back. He watches with the eyes of a hawk as the audio plays.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, little girl? I mean, what if... what if we’re dangerous?” 

Hidan pauses the video, pressing the export button. From the couch across from Hidan, the sound of a loud beep is heard, and Itachi picks up his phone.

The results are immediate. Itachi turns to stare at Hidan with a horrified look, his mouth open like a fish out of water, lips moving but nothing being said. Itachi’s mouth then closes, and a look of bewilderment crosses his face. “You should make a duet,” Hidan suggests, giving Itachi a grin. “I suppose I shall,” Itachi responds curtly, clutching his phone close to his side as he walks into his room.

The Tik Tok goes up 5 minutes later. Itachi’s mangekyo sharingan spinning as he mouths the words, “What if I am?” is somehow one of the weirdest things he’s done, besides that time he and Shisui cuddled after being dared to during one of ANBU’s notorious truth or dare sessions they always seemed to host on Saturday nights.

The results of it are immediate. Itachi’s phone is blowing up, and he takes a look at the comment section. It’s wild. Some people are thirsting after him, some people are confused because of the sheer circumstances behind the tik tok. 

The day after, Itachi gets a notification that Sasuke has gone live on Tik Tok. He watches as his little brother full on sobs to the tik tok Itachi had posted. And then he puts the phone down, and goes to brush his teeth.


	2. A Star is Born: Kisame

Itachi presses the duet button, backing away from the camera slowly and carefully. He stands in a neutral pose, until the words, “What up dog, i’m the alpha” are said. Then, he turns on his mangekyo and does the next thing he thinks of, hitting the woah with flawless accuracy. The tik tok ends as Kisame walks into the room, shirtless, but Itachi doesn’t care much for that small flaw. 

The response is immediate. There are fans of Sasuke’s attacking him in the comments, with things such as, “you killed your family, isn’t just that enough?” Others comment on the appearance of the shark man, some going far enough to call him hot. Hidan is the one to screenshot some, compile them, and text them directly to Kisame.

Kisame makes his tik tok account the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter! You can probably tell this is just a small fun project of mine and nothing serious will ever really come of it, but if I find myself bored at 2-3 am, I’ll be sure to update this book!


End file.
